


El secreto de los antiguos

by Neko, Vykk_Draygo



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko/pseuds/Neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykk_Draygo/pseuds/Vykk_Draygo
Summary: Hayley O'Neill, la hija del Coronel Jack O'Neill, es enviada al proyecto Pegasus por sus altas capacidades de campo. A su vez, Edward Moore, el niño predilecto de Daniel Jackson, es enviado para traducir unas inscripciones Antiguas que ni el Doctor Jackson pudo descifrar. Juntos, se embarcarán en numerosas aventuras y descubrirán que el mundo de los Antiguos es mucho más grande de lo que se creían...





	El secreto de los antiguos

Sus ojos observaban su habitación entre lágrimas, Hayley lloraba como si fuese la última vez que la iba a ver. No era de extrañar que moquease como una enana, la joven se había pasado toda la mañana llorando porque se iba a una expedición a un lugar desconocido. Sin embargo, no era esa lagrima de tristeza como cuando lloraba porque su padre le obligaba hacer los deberes. Era más de alegría, porque todavía no se podía creer que iría a cooperar en la gran expedición pues pensaba que por ser hija del gran general Jack O’Neill iban a impedirle estar en el rango militar. Contra todo pronóstico, la aceptaron muy bien, ya que también hay que decir que era la primera de toda su promoción en una de los mejores institutos donde había estudiado la joven. 

Hayley O’Neill es hija no biológica del general Jack O’Neill, fue adoptada por el general tras ser la única superviviente en un planeta habitado por los Goa’uld nada más ser un bebé. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte; si alguien le hace daño o se mete con alguien de su familia o de su equipo, algunas veces suele usar el sarcasmo como defensa personal. Además, tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, aunque no sepa aprovecharlo bien en varias ocasiones. Su cabello es rubio como el oro, tiene unos ojos tan azules que cuando mira al cielo no se puede identificar si son sus ojos o la bóveda celeste, mide un metro sesenta y dos de altura y no es una chica ni gorda ni delgada, tenía una buena constitución para su altura. 

Quería hacer las maletas lo antes posible, no se sentía muy a gusto viendo a su padre en esos momentos ya que ella y él habían discutido antes por lo de la expedición. Él no quería que fuese a Atlantis, conocía los riesgos demasiado bien. Además tenía miedo que su hija le pasara algo, que sufriera como había sufrido él muchas veces, no quería estar esperando al teléfono con una mala noticia de su antiguo trabajo diciéndole que su hija había acabado en coma o algo peor, muerta. Con Hayley, Jack se había vuelto algo más sobreprotector que antes y ella lo entendía o trataba de entenderle, no había superado lo de su hijo Charlie y no quería que le pasase lo mismo.   
Mientras que ella recogía todo, Jack entró en la habitación de su hija dando unos toquecitos en la puerta. Sabía que no podía entrar sin llamar a la puerta porque si no se solía poner furiosa con él. A pesar de que esta vez estuviese abierta volvió a enfadarse, ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con él así que le respondió algo borde, por la discusión de antes: 

—¿Qué quieres, papá? 

El general la miró con un poco de tristeza al ver que le respondía así, había sido un poco idiota por discutir con ella, pero a la vez sentía que tenía sus razones para discutir con Hay. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo por detrás a su hija al mismo tiempo que respondía a su pregunta de una forma cariñosa, como haría cualquier padre:   
—Hija, Lo siento mucho. No quería ponerme así de borde contigo, ni discutir contigo. Solo que sabes lo que pienso sobre el trabajo en el comando Stargate y que vayas tú. —Jack intentó no llorar delante de su hija, así que trato de calmarse al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella para poder hablarle mejor—. Aunque, por otra parte, he estado hablado con John Sheppard ¿Te acuerdas de él? Un chico que solía venir mucho a casa, de pequeña siempre me preguntabas por el mayor, parecía que estabas enamorada de él. —Hay, en esos momentos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y echar a su padre una almohada. Su padre no podía parar de reírse por lo que estaba pasando.- Pongámonos serios un momento, por favor. Él me ha dicho que estarás bien con él y que hablará con Elizabeth, para que sea tu jefe. 

Hayley, al escuchar el nombre de John Sheppard, se emocionó: de pequeña estaba enamorada de él, en eso su padre no se equivocaba. De hecho, si entro en una escuela militar desde muy pequeña fue porque quería ser como él, quería ser como el gran John Sheppard. Aún no se le había quitado de la cabeza a ese hombre, no se lo había dicho a su padre, pero tenía una foto con él en su habitación a la que solía admirar todas las noches antes de acostarse. No pudo evitar abrazar de nuevo a su padre, aunque esta vez lo hizo con mucha felicidad, además le demostró esa alegría con unas palabras. Sin embargo, esta vez no se lo dijo con el tono borde de antes, si no con una felicidad inmensa en sus labios: 

—Gracias, Gracias papá, te prometo que llamaré al comando Stargate aunque sea dos veces por semana. —La joven no pudo evitar mirar la hora en su reloj, solo quedaba una hora para que él el que le iba a llevar en coche—. ¡Vamos señor O’Neill! Arrancando que llegaremos tarde al comando y no quiero perderme entre tanta gente.   
Jack no pudo evitar reírse e ir hacía al garaje para ir arrancando el coche, Hayley se quedó un poco más para acabar de recoger sus cosas, ya que con la conversación con su padre se había alargado más de lo previsto. Tras recogerlo todo, no pudo evitar ir a su armario. Ese era el escondite de su mayor reliquia: una foto muy especial. En la puerta puerta estaba pegado el retrato de ella con él amigo de su padre: John Sheppard. Le dio un beso y salió a todo correr para no entretenerse más. Después, fue corriendo hacía el coche de su padre, donde se montó en este como co-piloto y fueron al comando Stargate. 

Todos se encontraban muy nerviosos por aquella gran aventura que se avecinaba en Atlantis, era algo nuevo para ellos y eso se notaba. Hayley y Jack llegaron un poco tarde de la hora prevista, en los controles donde se manejaba el Stargate estaba la doctora Elizabeth Weir que les esperaba muy ansiosa. Él general trató de disculparse, no obstante, Hayley le interrumpió para que no pidiera perdón en su nombre, lo que hizo que la doctora sacase una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

—No se preocupe soldado O’Neill —dijo la doctora Weir, al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto tranquilizador con sus manos para calmar a Hayley—. Usted irá al lado del Mayor Sheppard hasta que lleguemos a Atlantis, será un viaje corto, pero de todas formas la organización es así—. La doctora Weir iba a hablarle más sobre la expedición, aunque le fue imposible continuar porque el Doctor Jackson apareció de repente para decirles que debían de partir de inmediato, así que Elizabeth se dirigió hacia el equipo no sin antes decirle las últimas palabras a Hay. 

—Cuando lleguemos hablaremos de todo, ha sido un placer conocerte. Hayley sacó una sonrisa amable y le respondió que igualmente, pero la doctora no la escuchó ella ya había ido a organizar a sus compañeros.

Hayley, antes de irse hacía el Stargate, se despidió de su padre y de Daniel dándoles un abrazo. Samantha Carter no había podido estar por algo personal así que Hay le pidió a su padre que le diese recuerdos de su parte. Jack se encontraba apunto de llorar, no obstante se hizo el fuerte y dejó que fuese Jackson el que llorase por él. Hay, no consiguió evitar dar otro abrazo a Daniel poniéndose a lagrimear como él, a lo que Jack no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas y apartó un poco a Daniel de ese abrazo para que él pudiese hacer lo mismo. Cuando hicieron esa emotiva despedida, el equipo ya estaba a punto de partir. El mayor Sheppard hizo una seña a Hayley para que se acercarse a él y ella dejo de pensar en todo yendo hacía donde Sheppard, la joven le saludo nerviosa y trato de no desmayarse mientras hablaba con él. 

Cuando las personas del equipo al final entraron hacia el Stargate, la joven no pudo evitar mirar a su padre, se estaba despidiendo de nuevo de él, pero con una mirada. Aunque, no tardó mucho en apartarla pues, era hora de partir, hora de irse hacia la puerta de las estrellas y empezar una nueva aventura en Atlantis.  
xxx

“Tick..., tack, tick..., tack, tick..., tack”

El sonido era desesperante, pero más lo sería un silencio sepulcral. La clase estaba centrada en una sóla cosa: el papel con el que se jugarían la asignatura. Las caras de los jóvenes estudiantes eran toda una exposición de las emociones más fuertes del ser humano. Un chico en primera fila rellenaba las preguntas a toda velocidad, con la espalda curvada, el cuello retorcido y la lengua saliendo por una esquina, siendo mordida por su dueño como si fuera un niño pequeño dibujando. Una joven lloraba en una esquina y otro se había desplomado en la mesa a dormir, con suerte. El profesor estaba harto de pasearse entre las mesas para evitar que nadie copiara, y se había quedado mirando al vacío deseando que la hora acabará pronto. 

Esta fue la gran oportunidad de Edward. El chico, que hacía siglos que había terminado su examen, sacó un papel de su americana y lo puso por encima de sus preguntas. No servía de nada copiar en aquel momento. Edward odiaba la asignatura de anatomía, pero no por su contenido. El examen estaba dedicado a la clasificación de huesos y Edward se aprendió esa lección un día aburrido en sexto de primaria. En realidad, odiaba la asignatura por su profesor. No paraba de decir que Edward era un inútil, que no servía para esa carrera, que nunca llegaría a nada. El chico, aún inocente y lleno de emociones fuertes, solía llorar por ello, y decepcionarse por su elección de estudios.

Por suerte, tenía a un profesor que le impulsaba a seguir adelante. Este profesor le había propuesto un ejercicio mental, un acertijo para ponerle a prueba: se había inventado un idioma que Edward tenía que descifrar sin pista alguna. Y Edward, en mitad de un examen de anatomía, averiguó cómo usar ese idioma inventado y cómo lo había elaborado su profesor; de qué otros lenguajes derivaba… todo.

La alarma retumbó por las cuatro paredes del aula y llegó como un pitido molesto a sus oídos. Edward salió como un rayo del aula con su preciado papel en la mano. Derrapó por los pasillos y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pisando fuerte con sus converse blancas. Al chico se le olvidó llamar a la puerta, se le olvidó hasta cómo debía respirar después de aquella carrera. 

—¡Doctor Jackson! Lo… Lo tengo —El chico calmó su entusiasmo al darse cuenta de su error: había interrumpido al Doctor, eso no debería hacerse en una universidad, es de mala educación… Su cabeza daba vueltas imaginándose el peor escenario.

El Doctor Jackson era el profesor de Egiptología y Criptografía. Se rumoreaba que era jefe de una expedición en una zona conflictiva, y que por eso se le veía hablando de vez en cuando con militares, que formaban parte de sus proyectos como línea de defensa. Por ello, era extraño encontrar al profesor Jackson en la Universidad. Edward tenía suerte. Conoció al profesor en una actividad para la que fue seleccionado hará algunos años, una especie de gymkana para alumnos aventajados que consistía en descifrar unos símbolos. Edward descubrió que se trataban de coordenadas estelares grabadas en piedra y el Doctor Jackson fijó toda su atención en el niño desde aquel momento. Ni que decir tiene que gracias a aquella experiencia, Edward decidió estudiar arqueología, y tanto el profesor Jackson como el chico estuvieron en constante contacto desde aquel entonces.

Daniel Jackson se estaba dejando el pelo largo. Decía que le recordaba a hace algunos años, cuando todo era distinto. Que quería volver a sus orígenes. Siempre enseñaba una foto suya y de un amigo militar en el desierto después de decir todo eso. Era un hombre musculoso y a su vez, seguía conservando la cara de un niño pequeño. Solía vestir un traje que le prestaba el ejército para sus excavaciones, y el Doctor Jackson lo decoraba con parches de moteros que compraba por internet, con insignias como “SG1” o similares. Edward imaginó que así se llamaba su grupo de moteros y nunca le dió mayor importancia.

El profesor paró de hablar con la persona que tenía en su despacho y fijó su mirada en el chico. Edward tenía veintiún años, pero vestía ya con una especie de traje muy dispar: una americana oliva decorada con una flor seca de un tono rojizo, una camisa beis, un chaleco negro del que colgaba un reloj de bolsillo y unos pantalones marrones. Su juventud se dejaba entrever en sus converse y en su cara inocente e imberbe. Tenía una mata de pelo castaño revuelta y unos ojos del mismo color, siempre brillantes, siempre llenos de emoción por aprender algo nuevo. 

—Lo siento mucho, profesor. Señora… —le hizo un gesto solemne con la cabeza que quedó, en realidad, algo torpe— … volveré más tarde.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos chisporrotearon de curiosidad. El pelo rubio, tan rizado y salvaje, pareció erizarse más cuando se cruzó con el chico.

—Así que… ¿esta es tu nueva obsesión, Dani? —sonrió muy pícara.

—Moore —se dirigió al chico—, le presento a la Doctora Song. 

—Moore… Pero qué formal eres cuando estás delante de mí, Dani. No te preocupes, muchacho —puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, lo que intimidó al niño y le hizo bajar la mirada—, yo ya me iba. Disfruta del pequeño Dani, es una compañía maravillosa— le guiñó, y Daniel sacudió la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa. 

—Siento interrumpir, profesor —dijo el chico cuando la mujer se marchó—. Pero lo he averiguado. Sé cómo funciona su idioma, el idioma espectro, como lo llamas tú.   
Daniel Jackson alzó las cejas, inquisitivo.

—Es… es un patrón simple de dos lenguas base —continuó, tartamudeando—. Utiliza las estructuras del latín, pero su representación es, sin duda, un alfabeto realmente imaginativo, profesor. No le quito eso. Sin embargo, le he pillado. Es una forma básica de iconografía egipcia, como un boceto de los verdaderos dibujos. Mezclado con una representación similar al idioma de las estrellas que inventó cuando nos conocimos en su actividad en el museo. ¿Cuánto le ha costado crear este lenguaje?

Daniel abrió la boca de par en par y con los ojos como platos, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto te ha costado a ti descifrarlo?

—Un examen de anatomía. —Sonrió orgulloso. 

—Un examen de anatomía, dice —masculló—. Edward, me gustaría contar contar contigo para algo mucho más importante que cualquier prueba que te haya puesto, que la Universidad, o que cualquier trabajo al que puedas optar.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco. ¿Era esta su verdadera oportunidad? ¿El profesor Jackson le llevaría por fin a sus excavaciones?

—Quiero que participes en un proyecto muy importante. Serás mi voz y mis ojos en una investigación secreta. Esto te va a cambiar la vida, te independizarás inmediatamente si aceptas. No podrás ver a tu familia en un tiempo muy largo, pero serás uno de los exploradores más importantes del universo. 

—¿Del universo? —parpadeó.

—Edward, lo que te voy a confesar ahora es secreto de estado. Tendrás que jurar ante los militantes más reconocidos. 

—Me está asustando… —el chico estornudó. Siempre lo hacía, era alérgico a todo, pero también solía estornudar cuando se ponía nervioso. Daniel sonrió entrañable, dibujándose a sí mismo en el cuerpo del niño.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo al comando Stargate...

...Edward Moore, bienvenido a las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Neko escribe el punto de vista centrado en Hayley  
> Vykk Draygo escribe el punto de vista centrado en Edward


End file.
